Sleepless
by mende5525
Summary: Sometimes we want certain things from certain people, so much so that it keeps us up at night and keeps reminding us how much we still hurt.


A/N: Just a random idea for DxC. I'm intending for this to be a one-shot, but if I can think of anything else to add it might be a short story. Just a sad story I was inspired from some sad music. Sorry for any typo's, I didn't really read back through it.

**Sleepless**

She couldn't sleep.

It was something she couldn't do for a while now. No matter how long she laid there or how hard she shut her eyes, hell she even tried sleeping pills, something she never did and even that didn't work.

She used to have a system, a set schedule, and ever since things with Duncan had ended her body couldn't relax. It was like her body didn't even exist anymore. She couldn't remember its form or shape without his arms around her, she just felt empty and it was killing her because she hadn't slept in nearly a week. Ever since he came back and reunited with Gwen is was like her mind wouldn't stop replaying the day she found out about the two of them. Only now it stung a lot worse than it had the first day.

She had to get up, she had to do something, tire her body out. She went to the window and stared out at the view hoping it would bore her enough to drive her to sleepiness. Instead the view seemed to captivate her and wake her up even more.

She was on the fourth floor of the hotel resort and the beach was lit up by a full moon. The deck that led to the water looked so inviting as the ripples of the water made the reflection from the moons light glitter.

She knew the rest of the hotel was dead asleep, something she envied, but it gave her a good opportunity to be alone and truly enjoy the view. She decided to put on a light summer dress and go downstairs. She tip-toed out of her room hoping no one would see or hear her. She really needed to be alone.

* * *

><p>He couldn't sleep. Not even the weight of Gwen's head on his chest could make him relax enough into a light slumber. He felt nothing but tenseness and hostility. He should've guessed it would've been like this, what else was he suppose to expect?<p>

He imagined Courtney's look of anger a million times before he even got here and figured it wouldn't even affect him anymore, and he was right- it didn't. It was her sad face he couldn't ignore.

Whenever he looked at her directly and her back at him, she had her angry face prepared and up to hide her real face. Every time he accidently got a glimpse of her it was the most hurt and pitiful look he'd ever seen on her.

She literally looked broken. He knew it was because of him and Gwen parading around like they were hot shit, but he couldn't help himself, he was really happy to be with Gwen again. Only now he seemed to have trouble enjoying his new relationship because of his damn ex.

He just wanted to forget about it already, just move on and not feel anything for her anymore. He had been so damn close, and then she had to go and screw it all up with that damn hurt expression she always wore.

His ears perked up when he heard someone's door shutting. Who else besides himself was up at this time of night?

He bet it was Lindsey and Tyler sneaking into each other's rooms to have their routine sex-time. But then again if that were true he would've heard Lindsey's obnoxious giggling.

He heard the light footsteps go towards the lobby; there was no point in going there at this time of night unless you were headed on your way outside.

He shouldn't care, he should just go to sleep. But yet he was awake and curious.

He gently slipped out from under Gwen, thankful that she slept like the dead and went over to the window to see who was up and around.

Well speak of the devil!

He watched as Courtney walked out toward the shore line and made her way over to the dock where she stood for a moment before finally sitting down and letting her legs swing over the water.

He couldn't even see her face and he could tell just from her body language how much she was hurting, how stressed and frustrated she was. It only made him all the more stressed and frustrated, why was she doing this to him?

He leaned his head against the glass window trying to will his brain to sleep, to boredom of watching her, to tiredness of thinking of her.

He actually believed he could do it for a second before she started doing something else that caught his attention.

* * *

><p>The water looked so inviting. She wasn't sure how cold it was by now, but the thought of cold water didn't really bother her.<p>

She just needed the artificial feeling of cleaning herself of everything. She hated herself so badly right now, to be so beaten down by some boy who was so damn selfish and unloving.

She felt stupid most of all. She wanted him to change so badly, tried changing him so much that it had blew up in her face. There was no selfless or nurturing side to Duncan, she had tried looking so hard that she had gotten lost and felt like she couldn't go back.

She closed her eyes and let out a pained and heavy sigh. She just couldn't stand it no more.

She stripped off her dress in one swipe and jumped into the water. The chill to the water awakened her senses and completely took over. She let all her air leave her body and allowed herself to just float there, to just be. She stayed that way until her lungs screamed for air.

She shot back up sucking in huge amounts of air. She became comfortable in the water and continued to glide along the surface. For a while she felt weightless and without a care just floating there and looking at the pitch black sky. The moment didn't last long though.

"You know most people sleep at this time of night."

She nearly drowned as Duncan's voice broke her out of her concentration and scared the living crap out of her. She grabbed onto the dock and looked up to see Duncan restless and upset.

She frowned at him hoping he felt a lot worse than he actually looked. She lifted herself up out of the water, glad she was wearing a bra and panties, and slipped her dress back on. She didn't even look at him as she asked, "What do you want?"

Duncan tightened his jaw trying not to yell at her as he told her, "I want you to stop, stop being so damn dramatic, stop being so angry. Just get over it."

Courtney's eyes shot up and looked at him in amazement "Get over it?" She shook her head and looked up to the sky in total disbelief; she could already feel her eyes tearing up. All at once her thoughts came rushing back to her in a painful and dizzy haze.

"I'm supposed to just get over the fact that the man I love...cheated on me." She took in a shaky breath feeling her throat constrict and her eyes getting steamy from the tears. She wasn't going to give him the glory of crying in front of him and letting him have the best of her. She bowed her head and started walking past him uttering out a, "Well jeez it must be so easy for you to say when obviously no one's ever done something like this to you."

Duncan grinded his teeth together knowing he had only made things worse for her and himself. He turned around quickly before she got too far "I'm sorry." He really wanted to just make this right, just be with Gwen and not feel guilty for it every second of the day.

He was relieved when Courtney actually stopped and turned back to him. Even though her cheeks were now smeared by tears he was hoping she was going to finally forgive him.

"I don't care."

His whole stomach completely dropped and his head filled with dread as she bluntly told him how she truly felt about his apology.

"I don't even want to hear it." She turned fully around to him allowing so much to come off her chest that should've a long time ago. "In fact I hope you do feel guilty, I hope you feel so bad for what you did that it hurts way more than the way I do, because you deserve it."

He knew he did, it was what made him hate her the most. That he had hurt her and he deserved to never fully enjoy his new relationship, to never be forgiven, to never have peace or clarity with her, and to always be reminded what a horrible person he was. How he didn't even deserve Gwen when he had gone out of his way to get her. He deserved all his suffering, because it was only fair. It was only karma that he hurt just as much if not more than Courtney.

She prepared to walk away with nothing left to say until he did something that completely infuriated her. As soon as he grabbed her arm she swung around before he could even speak and yelled in his face, "Don't touch me!" Duncan immediately released her and took a few steps back, as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Courtney brushed off her skin and snapped at him, "The last person you had your hands on was Gwen, I don't ever want to be associated with her, ever!"

She walked away leaving Duncan there in all his resentment and in all her pride and pain for doing so.

She returned to her bed still wet and soaked, curled in the fetal position and waited for sleep that never came.


End file.
